


i'd do anything for you (in the dark)

by tonysnarks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I overuse italics, IronStrange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, but theyre so dramatic and fun, scott is a big dumb dumb but he's MY dumb dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnarks/pseuds/tonysnarks
Summary: Stephen's request to use his neighbour's printer somehow turns into a get-on-your-knees-and-beg marriage proposal.





	i'd do anything for you (in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> seigfried by frank ocean and colormayfade's prompt generator were big inspirations for this! enjoy.

Stephen’s printer isn’t working.

 

He can kick, punch, and jam his fingers into as many buttons as he likes but it sits there happily, like the grey piece of junk it is. Stephen should have known better than to leave his medical essays to the last minute, but the hospital shifts have become so busy that he hasn’t had time to think about malfunctioning, decade-old printers.

 

“Come on,” he groans, shaking the machine. “Come on, come on, come on.”

 

No matter how many times he re-clicks the _print_ button on his laptop, the device remains silent. With a frustrated groan, Stephen leans back in his rolling chair and evaluates what choices he has left.

 

The library has printers available, but it’s halfway across the city from his apartment and the computers don’t work half the time. He could drive to the medical centre and try there, but his next shift starts in twenty minutes and the seconds tick by faster and faster. The last conference was fucked enough; his intervention on a new surgical experimentation made sure his superior went hard on him for the rest of the month. Walking in empty-handed definitely won’t help things.

 

Then again, there is another place he could go… But it’s _last resort_.

 

The last of _all_ resorts, in fact.

 

His neighbour across the hall — Tony Stark — has parties that Stephen gets invited to every once in a while. Judging from his last visit, Stark had the entire place pimped out with all the latest gadgets he invented himself; one of which happened to be an impressive multi-dimensional printer, placed right beside his ego-flattering framed portraits (which began the wheel of Stephen’s dislike). But… it’s a printer. And it probably works in a snap.

 

Stephen doesn’t know Stark very well, and their short encounters never improved Stephen’s view. Stark is always dragging loud strangers into his flat, or making even louder sounds, or asking Stephen if he would like to sample a new shock-inducing taser.

 

He’s weird, and cocky, and _has a working printer._

 

All Stephen has is fifteen minutes till work.

 

He gathers his laptop, keys, and bag, all while making annoyed sounds the entire way to the door. How did Doctor Stephen Strange become so lowly?

 

Tony’s door is plastered with little stickers that read STARK INDUSTRIES from top to bottom, but not in a way that looks messy. Everything about him is so organized in a way that looks stupidly easy, which has always rubbed Stephen the wrong way. Nobody should be so… _that_. But Stephen raises his hand anyway, and knocks in three quick taps.

 

_Fourteen minutes._

 

Something thuds loudly in the apartment, and then Stark answers. He doesn’t open the door all the way — like he has something to hide — but the gap is wide enough for Stephen to see the way Stark’s tank top hugs his lean frame.

 

“Strange,” says Stark, his eyes raking over Stephen’s scrubs. “Are you a nurse?”

 

Despite how much it bothers him, Stephen ignores the comment. “I need to use your printer.”

 

“Do you? Well, that’s interesting, y’know, because—“ Tony shifts his weight onto the doorframe, “— _someone_ didn’t show up to my party last week, and now that special someone has to ask a favour, but I don’t know if they deserve it.”

 

The invitation is sitting at the bottom of Stephen’s trashcan. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Am not. I’m afraid you’ll have to find printing facilities elsewhere.” Tony starts to close the door. “Anyway, have fun nursing!”

 

“Wait—!” Stephen shoves his foot in the frame.

 

A flicker of surprise registers across Stark’s face.

 

“It’s urgent,” says Stephen. “Please.”

 

Then, slowly, a wicked smile forms on Stark’s mouth. “Nothing is ever urgent enough unless you have to beg.”

 

This is unbelievable. “Stark—“

 

“On your knees, Strange, c’mon.”

 

_Eleven minutes._

 

Stephen lowers himself until he’s on a single knee, holding his laptop in one hand and his bag of binders and folders and keys in another. He’s past the bridge of embarrassment now — this is pure agony, looking at Tony’s smug face.

 

“Stark,” he says, “I’m begging you, let me—“

 

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

 

Before he can finish, Stephen’s attention is directed to the yell at the end of the hall. Stark must be looking, too, because a little sigh escapes his lips. Down the corridor, a man Stephen recognizes is frozen halfway between shock and joy; he must be from one of Stark’s housewarming parties.

 

“Oh my God,” the stranger repeats. “You’re proposing. Oh my God, I’m watching it happen, don’t let me interrupt—“

 

Stephen’s face burns. “I’m not—“

 

“Scott, come on,” says Tony.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Scott is waving his hands all over the place like an excited child. “I’ve always wanted to see a live proposal, Mr. Stark, I’m so happy.”

 

“We’re not…” Stephen looks between him and Tony, then his watch. Nine minutes is just enough time to get in his car and drive. “I’m not—“

 

“Go on, Stephen,” eggs Stark.

 

There’s no other choice. He has to go.

 

“Tony…”

 

Stark raises his brows with a smile.

 

The words are like cement in Stephen’s mouth. “Tony, will you marry me?”

 

“Of course, Strange.”

 

Scott makes an outrageous sound, then laughs shakily. “I’m shaking, I’m so happy for you guys — I gotta run, but — congratulations! Congrats!”

 

Tony grins and pulls Stephen up, opening the door to his apartment. “Get in here, chump, you’ve earned it.”

 

“ _You owe me_.”

 

 

He makes it to the conference with a minute to spare.


End file.
